Le craquage de Bob
by Alyssio L'assassin
Summary: Un petit OS sur Bob et Théo. J'ai utiliser deux fanmade de Eleven Clouds, "Bats-toi" et "Je ne suis qu'un diable". Je m'excuse si la fin est un peu brouillonne mais je trouve ça mieux. Bonne lecture.


_**Je suis fatigué d'être différent** _

_**Déjà tout petit éloigné des autres enfants.**_

Bob ne plus plus supporter cette différence, ainsi que le fait qu'il ne le reste avec les autres enfants de son âge.

 _ **Et aujourd'hui rien à vraiment changé,**_

 _ **Je préférerais toujours de vous tous m'éloigner**_

 _ **Car dans mon oreille il ne fait que de murmurer ...**_

Même maintenant, cette différence le faisait s'éloigner, il ne voulait absolument pas bénis quelqu'un, surtout des amis. Son démon commençait à devenir vraiment malsain.

 _ **Je ne suis un diable**_

 _ **Un demi démon**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas fiable**_

 _ **Je perds doucement la raison d'être**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais jamais tenter de vous tuer**_

 _ **Mais quand il a a décidé**_

 _ **Je ne peux lui résister**_

Bob ne voulait plus rester avec son groupe, il ne savait pas ce dont ce diable était capable. Notre mage devenait dangereux pour lui comme pour les autres à cause de cette hérésie, il faut prendre le contrôle à tous les moments. Et tuer les amis de Bob.

 _ **Avez vous vu ce il fait de moi?**_

 _ **Un monstre abominable, avide de sang frais**_

Voilà, Bob avait perdu le contrôle. Impossible de le contrôler, il devenait un monstre. Il il n'y a rien à faire, il refusait de se raisonner! Impossible de l'arrêter.

 _ **J'vous jure que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça**_

 _ **Mettre fin à nos vies, je considere l'idée.**_

Après un contrôle de son démon, Bob ne voulait plus faire subir ça à ses amis et lui même. Il a été essayé d'en finir, de toute la manière possible et inimaginable. Fort heureusement, à chacune de ses tentatives, au moins un de camarades était là pour l'en empêcher. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun n'étaient là.

 _ **Plus dans mon oreille il continue de moi défier ...**_

 _ **Sa voix me pousse à bout je ne peux plus le supporter!**_

Il était décidé, il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il s'approcha de cette falaise. Au même moment, un paladin arriva en courant «Bob, non, pense à nous! Bats toi! Tu es plus fort que lui ... »

 _ **(Je ne suis qu'un diable**_

 _ **Un demi démon**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas fiable**_

 _ **Je perds doucement la raison d'être**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais jamais tenter de vous tuer**_

 _ **Mais quand il a a décidé**_

 _ **Je ne peux lui résister)**_

 _ **Si jamais je perds le contrôle,**_

 _ **Je vous supplie de m'arrêter**_

 _ **Promettez, que si il prends ma place, sans regrets vous vous tuerez**_

Bob n'enige vraiment plus. Il voulait juste faire disparaître son démon. Malgré les soutiens de ses amis, il ne voulait plus rester.

Théo:

 _ **Chaque jours qui passe, je te vois battre sans fin**_

 _ **Contre ce monstre, contre tu ne peux rien**_

 _ **Je vois que tu change, et tu m'assure que tout vas bien**_

 _ **Tu dis que tu accepte, qu'après tout c'est là ton destin**_

Théo ne plus plus supporter de voir son ami souffrir et cacher sa douleur a cause de son démon. Il ne fait pas plus que ce qu'il y a de mieux. Le voir souffrir le faisait souffrir avec.

 _ **Et je crie dans la nuit pour toi**_

 _ **N'abandonne pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Je me battrai avec toi**_

 _ **Ne me repousse pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Il ne peut rien, contre toi et moi, contre le monde je te protegerai**_

 _ **Alors bats toi s'il te plais**_

Tous les soirs, Bob s'isolait. Et Théo pleurait, il pleurait parce qu'il avait peur, peur du démon de Bob, peur que Bob accepte de se laisser contrôler par cette hérésie. Mais ce soir, Théo décida d'aller voir Bob, il lui parla et fit tout pour lui faire en train de comprendre. Que personne ne souhaiteais qu'il se transforme. «Nous nous battrons pour toi»

 _ **Il fut un temps où tu avais l'air d'être heureux**_

 _ **Mais depuis ce moment, tu cesse de sourire peu à peu**_

 _ **Tu crois peut être, que je n'y prête aucune attention**_

 _ **Mais je vois que tu déviens un démon**_

Bob ne comprenait pas et refusait l'aide de son ami. Mais Théo voyais bien qu'il changeait. Et comparé à ses compagnons, il l'avait remarqué, et il avait beau essayer de mettre en garde ses autres compagnons. Mais rien à faire.

 _ **(Et je crie dans la nuit pour toi**_

 _ **N'abandonne pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Je me battrai avec toi**_

 _ **Ne me repousse pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Il ne peut rien, contre toi et moi, contre le monde je te protegerai**_

 _ **Alors bats toi s'il te plais)**_

 _ **Des ténèbres noires jaillit la lumière**_

 _ **Jaillit la lumière**_

 _ **Uni nous ne craignons pas la peur**_

 _ **Bats toi**_

Prix Mais Théo décida de ne pas lâcher. Il utilisera la lumière et le temps. Ce qui est sur ce qu'il y a de nouveau. Il se battra jusqu'au bout pour lui. Parce que c'est plus qu'un ami. Il ne le laisserai jamais tomber.

 _ **(Et je crie dans la nuit pour toi**_

 _ **N'abandonne pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Je me battrai avec toi**_

 _ **Ne me repousse pas, bats toi**_

 _ **Il ne peut rien, contre toi et moi, contre le monde je te protegerai**_

 _ **Alors bats toi s'il te plais)**_

 _ **Et si ça ne peut pas sauver**_

 _ **Alors je mourrai pour toi**_

Ces mots ont été les derniers de ce vaillant paladin. Malgrès les efforts donnés par Théo pour raisonner ce démon, rien ne change sur la façon de voir. C'est dans un dernier cri, calciné par les flammes du démon, que Théo dit «Bob, je t'aime, je suis désolé».


End file.
